The present invention relates generally to the field of gemological analysis, and more particularly to mapping gemological features.
Many natural or manmade stones or mineral formations are usable as gems. Some examples include diamonds, emeralds, or rubies. A typical feature of a precious stone includes inclusions of other materials, for example, impurities, defects, or imperfections, in the precious stone. For example, diamonds may contain black carbon specs, emeralds may contain strands or specs of differently colored minerals, and other such impurities may comprise an inclusion. Cracks, chipped edges or corners, thickness or thinness of a cut or facet, and variations in refractive index are also examples of imperfections, or inclusions.